Aquellos maravillosos años
by chipitiflautico
Summary: Ojo! esto no es un Crossover, se trata de un fic de la serie de TV Los Serrano, más concretamente de una precuela de la serie la cuelgo aquí por que al no existir la categoría me han dicho que de momento lo vaya colgando aquí. Espero que os guste..
1. Chapter 1

AQUELLOS MARAVILLOSOS AÑOS

CAPITULO I.-

El toque de aquel silbato hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera... y el impulso de correr a toda velocidad para subirse a aquel tren, que se disponía a comenzar la marcha, se apoderó inmediatamente de él... pero sus piernas no le respondieron... permaneciendo quieto en su sitio... inmóvil... observando impasible como el tren, lenta y ruidosamente, iniciaba su rítmica marcha... alejándose poco a poco pero inevitablemente de él... mientras él permanecía inmóvil... como anclado en aquel anden de aquella estación...

Aquella selva tenía un verdor oscuro secreto... amenazador... La poca luz que se filtraba entre la barrera de ramas retorcidas era pálida y demasiado escasa... El aire, pesado y pegajoso, formaba a su alrededor un muro de humedad... Los pájaros chillaban aterrorizados, como si de pronto se hubieran visto atrapados en una inmensa red... Insectos de todo tipo se escurrían entre sus pies, y se oían los gritos de los animales ocultos entre la maleza... Era un sitio tan primitivo, que podría haber sido un lugar perdido, un punto que no figuraba en los mapas, y al que nadie llegaba... el fin del mundo.

Iba abriéndose camino despacio por un estrecho sendero, parándose de cuando en cuando para cortar las ramas que se encontraba en el camino. Era alto y musculoso... Tenía una barba de varios días, sucia y oscura, y el sudor le corría por la cara, una cara que podría definirse como "guapa", muy expresiva, y por supuesto muy fotogénica... sus ojos denotaban profundidad, carácter y una gran determinación.

Se movía sin apenas tomar precauciones... su confianza hacía que pareciera que allí el indígena era él, pero ese aire tan decidido no le impedía estar alerta. Sabía lo bastante como para mirar de cuando en cuando a un lado y a otro, casi sin que se notara, en espera de que la selva descubriera en cualquier momento una amenaza, algún peligro. La rotura repentina de una rama, el crujido de las maderas podridas eran para él las señales, los puntos por los que se guiaba para medir el peligro. Algunas veces se paraba, se quitaba el sombrero, se secaba el sudor de la frente, y se preguntaba qué era lo que le fastidiaba más, la humedad o los sonidos de los pájaros de la selva... criaturas del impenetrable follaje que le rodeaba.

En su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas la idea de cómo se las iba a arreglar para conseguir lo que quería de aquella selva... No había dejado de oír hablar a los indígenas de la maldición que rodeaba esas tierras... (siempre la maldición!!)... comprendía sus supersticiones, sus creencias y, hasta cierto punto, no le molestaban nada. La maldición... la antigua maldición de los guerreros del templo de "chauchau"... Se había alejado de ellos adentrándose con paso firme en la espesura de aquella selva, seguro y confiado de que a él no iba a pasarle nada... pero... ¿Cómo diablos podía él saber que no iba a pasarle nada?

Apartó de un plumazo aquellos pensamientos y volvió a ponerse el sombrero, empezó a andar despacio por el sendero, mientras le asaltaban los olores de la selva... olores de cosas que crecían y de otras que estaban pudriéndose... restos de animales cuajados de gusanos, maderas y vegetación descompuesta... Pensaba en que podría estar en sitios mejores que ese... sitios más agradables que ese.

Y luego empezó a acordarse de aquellos hombres que como él habían cubierto aquellos caminos... se los imagino pasando hacía algunos años por ese mismo sendero... pensaba en cómo les debía de herviría la sangre al acercarse al templo... Pero ninguno de ellos, por muy bien preparados que estuvieran, había vuelto nunca de su viaje a aquel lugar, y todos los secretos que pudiera guardar el templo seguían encerrados allí. Pobres fracasados... Ir a morir en aquel sitio dejado de la mano de Dios era un maldito epitafio.

Continuó andando por el sendero... Allí la selva formaba una especie de cañón, y la senda corría a lo largo de la pared, como una oculta cicatriz... Del suelo subían ahora algunas brumas, vapores que él sabía se harían más espesos, más densos, a medida que avanzara el día. Esas nieblas quedaban encajadas en el cañón, casi como telas de araña tejidas por los árboles mismos.

Un enorme loro, con tantos colores como el arco iris, soltó un chillido entre la maleza y voló hasta los árboles asustándole... Podía sentir su inquietud, igual que sentía la humedad que se le pegaba a la carne... Ya no puede estar muy lejos, se dijo. Y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del templo, al comprender lo cerca que estaba del ídolo de los "chauchau", volvió a sentir el mismo arrebato de siempre: la realización de un sueño, una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, algo a lo que se había comprometido. Era como recobrar esa sensación de asombro tan familiar... un sueño... un sueño que poco a poco va tomando cuerpo...

Echó a andar; la pared del cañón estaba cortada por los árboles y el sendero apenas se distinguía; estaba ahogado por las plantas trepadoras y por las hierbas que se arrastraban por encima de las raíces... Empezó a dar golpes con su cuchillo de hoja ancha, moviendo el brazo a un lado y otro, y cortando todo lo que le estorbaba como si las plantas no fueran más que papeles fibrosos... No se podía permitir que la naturaleza, ni aun en su estado más salvaje, le derrotara... Cuando terminó, estaba empapado de sudor y le dolían los músculos, pero se sintió a gusto al ver el desbroce de plantas y raíces que había hecho... orgulloso de su maestría, poco más tarde, vio como la bruma se estaba haciendo más densa; no era una niebla fría, sino algo que nacía del mismo sudor de la selva... respiró hondo, y avanzó por el pasillo abierto.

Tuvo que volver a tomar aliento al llegar al final del sendero... Allí estaba!!... Allí, a lo lejos, envuelto en la espesura de los árboles, "_el templo"... _Durante unos momentos no pudo decir nada... No hacía más que mirar el edificio, y pensar en la energía que había hecho falta para levantar una estructura así en el corazón de una selva despiadada. Permaneció así unos instantes mientras lo contemplaba, saboreando el momento.

Al poco, observó como la niebla era cada vez más densa... una conspiración de la naturaleza... como si la selva se propusiera guardar sus secretos para siempre... A su derecha, algo llamó su atención... se inclinó y sacó algo incrustado en la corteza de un árbol... una gota de sudor frío le atravesó lentamente la frente al darse cuenta que en la palma de su mano tenía un dardo diminuto... lo observó unos instantes percatándose que el veneno está todavía fresco, no tendrá más de tres días... Deben de estar siguiéndome... tiró el dardo... e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en los "guardianes del templo"... en su legendaria ferocidad y su histórico amor al templo. Eran lo bastante supersticiosos para mantenerse alejados de él, pero estaban igualmente decididos a matar a cualquiera que pretendiese acercarse... - Vamos allá - se dijo... - Voy a terminar con todo esto -.

Tuvo que volver a cortar y a dar golpes, abriéndose paso entre la maleza, arrancando las plantas trepadoras que crecían por el suelo, como auténticos cepos al acecho... sudaba... se detuvo un momento, con el cuchillo colgando a un lado y vio de reojo como a su izquierda se erguía una gruesa rama... decidido, se acercó a esta... la apartó lentamente hasta descubrirlo... Allí estaba, entre la niebla... esculpido en piedra, como la expresión de alguna espantosa pesadilla... era la figura de un demonio "chauchau"... lo contempló un momento observando la maldad de aquella cara inmutable comprendiendo que lo habían puesto allí para guardar el templo... para espantar a cualquiera que pudiera acercarse...

Hizo un esfuerzo por alargar la mano y tocar al demonio en el hombro... pero se detuvo... al darse cuenta de otra cosa... algo que era aún más impresionante que aquella cara de piedra... más misterioso... El silencio... El incomprensible silencio...

Nada... Ni pájaros, ni insectos... Ni una brisa que moviera los árboles y arrancara algún sonido... un vacío absoluto, como si todo en aquel sitio estuviera muerto... como si todo hubiera quedado inmovilizado, reducido al silencio por una mano oculta y destructora... se tocó la frente... la tenía fría... – Fantasmas –... pensó - Este sitio está lleno de fantasmas -...

Observó la niebla... como se arrastraba, como se enroscaba... parecía agarrarse a las cosas... como si quisiera echarle hacia atrás... intentaba mirar entre las brumas, distinguir la entrada del templo, adornada con frisos primitivos que el tiempo había cubierto de vegetación, arbustos, hojas, enredaderas. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la entrada misma, redonda y abierta, como la boca de un cadáver.

Sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y lo extendió en el suelo... Tenía ante sus ojos un plano completo del templo. - ¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando? - Y se volvió hacia la entrada del templo...

Lo que se notaba era el olor de los siglos, los olores encerrados por años de silencio y oscuridad, la humedad que penetraba de la selva, las plantas podridas... el agua goteaba del techo y resbalaba por entre los musgos que crecían allí dentro... el aire era sorprendentemente frío... el de un sitio donde nunca entraba el sol, la sombra era perpetua.

Avanzaba despacio, escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas... las sintió como ruidos extraños... perturbadores de los muertos... y por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar donde no debía y en un mal momento... como si fuera un ladrón, un salteador, alguien que quiere causar daño a lo que lleva tanto tiempo en paz... conocía muy bien esa sensación, la de estar haciendo algo malo... Veía moverse su sombra a la luz de la antorcha.

El pasadizo torcía a medida que iba penetrando en el interior del templo... se paraba de cuando en cuando para mirar el mapa a la luz de la antorcha, tratando de recordar todos los detalles. Sintió ganas de beber, notaba la garganta seca y la lengua de trapo... pero no quería detenerse... en su cabeza no paraba de resonar una y otra vez la misma canción: _No tien_es _tiempo, no tienes tiempo..._

Ahora andaba más de prisa, fruto de la ansiedad que le embargaba... hasta que de repente se paró, dando un respingo... se había quedado helado, casi sin respiración... Algo subía por su espalda, con una lentitud aterradora... sentía como unas patas que iban avanzando hacia la piel desnuda del cuello... Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, hasta que se le puso en el hombro... sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez por lo que con un movimiento veloz, alzó la mano hasta el hombro, y de un golpe lo lanzó lejos... un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al descubrir que aquello que instantes antes estaba recorriendo su espalda era la araña más grande que había visto en su vida... al poco y con cierta sensación de alivio, empezó otra vez a avanzar.

Se dirigió hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde encontró una cámara pequeña, alumbrada por un único rayo de luz que entraba por un agujero del techo... La araña ya estaba olvidada... sabía que le esperaban otros peligros... Tenía la vista fija en la cámara mientras le daba vueltas a una idea... como tratando de meterse en la mente de quienes habían construido el templo hacía ya tantos años. Suponía que habrían querido proteger el tesoro. Habrían puesto barreras y trampas, para asegurarse de que ningún extraño pudiera nunca llegar hasta el corazón del templo.

Fue acercándose a la entrada... avanzando con la precaución instintiva del cazador que huele el peligro en el aire, que lo siente antes de haber descubierto cualquier síntoma... y justo antes de entrar, se detuvo... se agachó y palpó el suelo a su alrededor hasta encontrar un tronco grueso, lo arrastró, y luego, acercándose un poco más, lanzó el tronco dentro de la cámara.

Al principio no pasó nada... pero luego se oyó un débil chirrido... un crujido más fuerte y las paredes de la cámara parecieron abrirse como gigantescas estacas de metal... y comenzaron a cerrarse sobre el centro de la cámara... al verlo, sonrió al ver como había descubierto aquella horrible trampa... permaneció unos instantes observándola hasta que vio que había algo clavado en las grandes picas... No necesitó más de un momento para comprender qué era lo que había quedado atravesado por las afiladas puntas... alguno de sus predecesores...

Mitad esqueleto... Mitad carne... la cara de aquel infeliz reflejaba todavía el dolor y la sorpresa... empalado por el pecho y la ingle, con manchas negruzcas de sangre en sus ropas... manchas de muerte... ¡Jesús!, pensó. Nadie merecería una muerte así. Nadie. Por un momento sintió tristeza.

Permaneció un rato observando... hasta que vio como las picas de metal empezaban a retirarse y se encajaban otra vez en las paredes de donde habían salido... Finalmente entró en la cámara, sin perder de vista las picas, que tenían otra vez las puntas clavadas en los muros... atravesó la cámara y salió a un corredor recto, de unos quince metros de largo... al fondo del corredor, había una puerta... Volvió a consultar el mapa antes de doblarlo, tratando de no olvidar los detalles... Pero no echó a andar en seguida... sus ojos recorrían el lugar en busca de más trampas, más cepos.

Observó el suelo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta descubrir unos pasos más alante lo que parecían ser hilos... hilos entrelazados sobre los que se había depositado una capa de polvo, por lo que daba la impresión de ser el suelo... Se agachó, cogió una piedra, y la dejó caer sobre ellos... no se oyó nada... ningún ruido... ningún eco... Contempló la trampa y la puerta iluminada que estaba al otro lado. ¿Cómo se puede cruzar un espacio, un pozo, en el que no existe un suelo?

Sacó su látigo y miró al techo... donde descubrió varias vigas de madera encajadas en él... pensó que podían estar podridas, pero también podían no estarlo... merecía la pena intentarlo por lo que lanzó el látigo hacia arriba, vio que se enganchaba en una de las vigas, y luego tiró de él para probar si aguantaba.

Se agarró con las dos manos al látigo, volvió a tirar de él para hacer otra prueba, y luego se lanzó por el aire... sin olvidar en ningún momento el suelo falso que tenía debajo... la oscuridad del pozo que se abría debajo del polvo... la posibilidad de que fallara la viga o se soltara el látigo... y entonces... pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar tanto... se balanceó agarrado al látigo mientras sentía cómo cortaba el aire con su cuerpo... siguió colgado hasta estar seguro de haber saltado hasta más allá de los bordes del pozo, y luego se dejó caer al suelo.

Cuando, instantes más tarde hubo recuperado el aliento, cruzó la puerta entrando en un cuarto grande con varios agujeros en el techo por donde entraba el sol que iluminaba las baldosas blancas y negras del suelo... luego vio algo al otro lado de la cámara... algo que le dejó sin aliento y que le produjo una impresión y un placer que no era capaz de describir... "_El ídolo!!"_

Colocado sobre un altar... con un aspecto desafiante y al mismo tiempo hermoso... su cuerpo de oro brillaba a la luz de la antorcha y con los rayos del sol que entraban por el tejado.._. "El ídolo de los guerreros chauchau"._

Sintió entonces un irresistible deseo de echar a correr por la cámara y tocar aquella belleza, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una belleza rodeada de obstáculos y trampas... ¿Y cuál sería la trampa sorpresa reservada para el final? ¿Qué clase de trampa sería la que rodeaba al propio ídolo? —Voy a entrar — se dijo.

Fijó su atención en el complicado dibujo de baldosas blancas y negras, tratando de comprender por qué estarían colocadas de aquella forma... Junto a la puerta había dos viejas antorchas metidas en unos soportes de metal... cogió una de ellas y agachándose apretó una de las baldosas blancas con el extremo que no estaba encendido... dio unos golpes... – Sólida -... Ni eco ni resonancia ninguna... muy sólida... Luego golpeó una de las baldosas negras.

Todo ocurrió antes de que pudiera retirar la mano... un ruido, el sonido de algo que pasaba zumbando por el aire, algo que producía un silbido por la velocidad que llevaba... y un dardo pequeño se clavó en el mango de la antorcha... apartó la mano y giró la cabeza a su derecha para descubrir de donde había salido aquel dardo... no tardó en averiguarlo, el pequeño proyectil había salido de un diminuto agujero abierto en la pared de roca... al poco, sintió como se le helaba la sangre al descubrir como la cámara entera estaba agujereada como si de una colmena se tratara, llena de pequeñas cavidades oscuras, cada una de ellas cargada con un dardo, que se disparaba en cuanto se apretase una de las baldosas negras.

Con una total determinación comenzó a avanzar... no sin cierta precaución, pisando sólo las baldosas blancas, y saltando por encima de las negras... veía su sombra reflejada en las paredes a la luz de la antorcha... y no se olvidaba de los agujeros, ahora medio iluminados, que contenían los dardos... Pero lo que más le atraía era el ídolo, su extraña belleza, cada vez mayor a medida que se acercaba, su brillo que parecía hipnotizarle, la enigmática expresión de su cara... tuvo que apartar la vista para poder concentrarse en las baldosas... (Sólo en las baldosas!!)... - No mirar más que eso... y no permitir que me falle el instinto -.

Vaciló un momento en su camino al darse cuenta de como sudaba... sentía el calor del sol que entraba por el techo, el calor que despedía la llama de la antorcha... observaba las baldosas blancas que le separaban del ídolo... y vio como una horrible sensación de vértigo comenzaba a apoderarse de él... inconscientemente cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos en cruz en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio... realizó un par de profundas respiraciones en busca de serenarse y de tranquilizarse... al poco, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada... la vista del ídolo volvió a arrastrarle... le magnetizaba... – Hazlo!!... Qué demonios!!.. hazlo!!! -... Automáticamente empezó a moverse entre las baldosas con la gracia de un bailarín, se movía con la extraña elegancia de un hombre que sorteara cuchillas... avanzó de lado, evitando las baldosas negras, y con miedo de que su peso disparara el mecanismo que haría que el aire se cuajara de dardos... ya estaba más cerca del altar... más cerca del ídolo... del premio... del triunfo...

Volvió a pararse... su corazón parecía volverse loco, notaba los latidos de su corazón, la sangre que le ardía en las venas... el sudor que le caía de la frente y se escurría por los párpados, le cegaba... Se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano... - Unos pocos pasos más... Unos pocos pasos más... Y unas cuantas baldosas más...-

Empezó a andar otra vez, levantando y bajando las piernas despacio... si alguna vez había necesitado guardar el equilibrio, era ahora... el ídolo parecía hacerle guiños... tentarle... - Otro paso... Otro paso...- Alargó la pierna derecha, y tocó la última baldosa blanca que había delante del altar... Lo había conseguido!!... Lo había hecho!!..

En ese instante una increíble sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en su rostro... se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista del "ídolo"... aquel que tanto esfuerzo y tanto sufrimiento le había ocasionado... pero al fin lo había conseguido, había triunfado donde tantos otros habían fracasado... el ídolo era al fin suyo... lo tenía ahí mismo... a escasos centímetros... al alcance de la mano... al fin era suyo!!!

Pero justo en ese instante... justó cuando se disponía a alargar los brazos en busca de su preciado trofeo... hubo algo que le sobresaltó... algo que le borró automáticamente la sonrisa de la cara y que puso todos y cada uno de sus sentidos de nuevo en alerta... no lograba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido... y esa incertidumbre aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón hasta límites insospechados...

Segundos más tarde, volvió a escucharlo... giró bruscamente sobre si mismo, con el fin de encontrar explicación a lo que escuchaba, pero no halló nada... la habitación estaba tal y como la había encontrado... "vacía"... allí no había nadie más que él... él, y su ansiado ídolo que ahora tenía a sus espaldas...

Volvió a escucharlo... instintivamente cerro los ojos al notar como todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se ponían rígidos y un sudor frío comenzaba a resbalar por su frente... ahora si que lo había escuchado claramente... no era ningún ruido... era una voz... una voz que le hablaba como en un susurro... una voz que retumbaba por toda la estancia haciendo imposible distinguir su procedencia... respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma... pero fue en vano...

De nuevo la voz... la escuchó una y otra vez... cada vez que la escuchaba, la voz iba aumentando su volumen y haciéndose cada vez más y más presente... instintivamente se tapó los oídos con las manos, en un desesperado intento de hacer desaparecer aquella voz que le atormentaba una y otra vez... pero seguía escuchándola... instalada en lo más profundo de su cabeza...

Incapaz de abrir los ojos, comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire... el miedo, que en ese momento le embargaba, había conseguido paralizarle por completo... mientras sus manos seguían intentando inútilmente alejar aquella voz de sus oídos... aquella voz que una y otra vez repetía lo mismo... aquella voz que incansable no cesaba de llamarle... de llamarle... de llamarle por su nombre...

...Raúl... Raúl... Raúl... Raúl!!... Raúl!!!... RAÚL!!!!!

- apunto de caerse del susto... - ...Eh?!!!

- a un metro escaso de este... - ...desde luego es que no me lo puedo creer!!!... No me lo puedo creer!!!!... Pero me puedes explicar como demonios tienes el valor de dormirte en mi clase!!!!

- mirando a su alrededor como buscando explicación a la pregunta de: ¿dónde coño estaba? - ...pero...

- perdiendo los nervios... - ...como que pero?!!!... no lo entiendo... no lo entiendo... te juro que no te entiendo!!!!... esto es lo último!!!

- cada vez más y más hundido dentro de su pupitre... - ...si... si solo... solo ha sido una cabezadita...

- haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no romperle la cara... - ...una cabezadita?... una cabezadita??!!!... Por Dios Raúl!!!!!... que estamos en un examen!!!!!

- agacha la cabeza fijando la vista en el papel que tenía delante... - ...jo, mama!!... yo... yo lo siento... lo siento mama...

- cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente... - ...mira, como me vuelvas a llamar "mama" en el colegio te juro que te arranco la cabeza!!!... y ahora venga... sal de clase ahora mismo!!... al despacho del director!!!

- ...pero ma... - se tapa instintivamente la boca con la mano... -

- con los ojos en blanco y señalando la puerta... - ...FUERA!!!!

Candela observa como este hace ademán de recoger sus cosas para salir, pero cuando apenas había comenzado a levantarse del pupitre, vuelve a sentarse con clara expresión de asombro y con la mirada fija en la puerta del aula... extrañada vuelve la cabeza para descubrir sorprendida a la persona que en ese instante atraviesa la puerta de la clase...

- ...Marcos?... pero... yo no...

8


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II.-

No había corrido tanto desde aquellos días en los que su hermano y él entregaba las notas a "padre"... claro que por aquel entonces lo hacía muchísimo más rápido que esa mañana... y por supuesto, no se ahogaba a cada paso que daba... era ya la quinta vez que se veía obligado a parar en su alocada carrera ante la repentina falta de aire que experimentaba su organismo... y como había ocurrido en las anteriores, tras unas profundas respiraciones y tras toser repetidas veces hasta expulsar cierto "animal de granja" instalado en lo más profundo de su garganta, reanudó con apremio su carrera completamente poseído por la preocupación y por la necesidad de alcanzar su destino lo antes posible... lo que aún se hizo esperar doce o trece minutos más... diez de ellos, de carrera incontrolada... y el resto a causa de la "sexta" parada que se vio obligado a realizar...

Pero al fin consiguió llegar a su destino... y tras unos necesarios segundos en los que permaneció apoyado contra la puerta tratando de recuperarse, sacó con más torpeza que rapidez el manojo de llaves que abultaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón como si de una "malformación" se tratara... y tras el esfuerzo de controlar el temblor de sus manos, logró encajar la llave en la cerradura e irrumpió dando tumbos en la silenciosa casa...

- (A voz en grito, mientras histérico mira a un lado y a otro...) Diego!!... Diego!!!... (al no obtener respuesta, siente como se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas...) ...Hermano!!!... Hermano!!!... Donde estás?!!!

Como una exhalación irrumpe a trompicones en la cocina pero se frena en secó al ver que allí no había nadie... con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado, se da media vuelta y vuelve a salir al pasillo en dirección a las puertas correderas del salón de la casa... al llegar ante estas, cierra los ojos temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse tras ellas y lentamente comienza a abrirlas...

- (sentado en el sofá y mirando con cara de circunstancia como su hermano abre las puertas del salón con la cara completamente arrugada a causa de la fuerza con la que mantiene cerrados los ojos...) ...Santi?... pero... se puede saber que te pasa?...

- (abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras y mientras siente como su corazón va a cien por hora, acierta a decir...) ... Diego!!... pero... yo... no... no se... (tras respirar profundamente...) ...yo... yo te... te he llamado... Pero, no... no me lo cogías...

- (sin levantarse del sofá y moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro...) ya... claro... y que has pensado?... eh!!... que has pensado?!!... Que me había tirado por un puente??!!!

- (agachando la cabeza...) ...bueno... yo...

- (mirándole fijamente...) ...en la ducha!!... en la ducha!!... me estaba duchando Santi... por eso no oí el teléfono!!...

- (comienza lentamente a levantar la cabeza y dirigir su arrepentida mirada hacía su hermano...) ... yo... yo lo siento... es que... me asusté... al ver que no lo cogías... yo, me asusté... (tras observarle unos instantes...) ...pero... hermano, has... has estado llorando?

- (Aparta instintivamente la mirada... ) ...llorando?... yo?... no. Debe... debe ser que no me he secado bien...

- (Acercándose a donde esta este y sentándose a su lado en el sofá...) ...ya... y... que raro que el pelo si esté seco... no?... y esos ojos?... esos ojos rojos de que son?... eh!!... de que son?!!...

- (sintiendo como retorna el torrente de lágrimas que se había interrumpido segundos antes a consecuencia de los alaridos de su hermano irrumpiendo en su casa...) ...vale... vale... si, si he estado llorando... contento?

- (con un nudo en la garganta...) ...estas bien?...

- (con la mirada perdida en la mesa del salón...) ...no... no Santi... No estoy bien... (alarga la mano mientras le habla y coge un sobre azul cielo de la mesa... lo abre, saca una carta y se la acerca para que la lea...)

_Diego la vida es muy corta, pero quédate tranquilo que yo la he vivido intensamente... Cuida de Marcos, parece un poco bruto pero es muy noble y ya verás como tiene talento para la música. Guille es un poco travieso, pero a la vez es tan sensible, creo que es el que más sentirá mi falta, ten mucha paciencia con el. Y curro, el chiquitín, es tan listo, ya sabes... nació con los ojos abiertos... _

_Y tu diego, espero que encuentres a alguien, inténtalo cariño... tu no puedes estar solo... Antes de que se me olvide quiero pedirte que esparzas mis cenizas en el mismo sitio donde quedamos la primera vez, ya sabes, esas cosas mías de cerrar los círculos, tómatelo como mi ultima voluntad, os quiero._

_Marta._

- (como en un susurro...) ...Y ahora... y ahora que?... ahora que va a ser de mi sin ella?... que voy a hacer?...

- (sin apartar la vista de aquella carta y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...) ...no lo se... hermano, no lo se... pero... pero habrá que seguir adelante... por... por los niños...

- (cerrando los ojos...) ...joder... los niños... Yo no... no... yo no voy a poder...

- (abrazándole...) ...si!!... si que vas a poder... Y yo te voy a ayudar... te voy a ayudar hermano... juntos sacaremos a esta familia adelante...

- (devolviéndole el abrazo...) ...pero Santi... yo no te puedo pedir que...

- (sin dejarle terminar...) ...por supuesto que si!!... sois mi familia!!... y os quiero... os quiero a todos vosotros... hasta quiero al terrorista de tu hijo Guille...

- (mostrando una pequeña mueca en un leve intento de sonreír...) gracias... gracias hermano...

- (sintiéndose crecido al ver la reacción de este...) ...mira, sabes lo que vamos a hacer?... (se levanta y coge una caja blanca que estaba al lado de la televisión...) que hay aquí dentro?...

- (sin saber muy bien que se propone hacer su hermano...) ...eso... eso es el costurero de Marta... lo hizo ella misma... bueno, yo hice la caja y ella la decoró... ya sabes que dibujaba muy bien...

- (pone la caja encima de la mesa, la abre y comienza a sacar todo tipo de agujas, hilos, ovillos de lana...) verás... tienes toda la casa llena de recuerdos... y así no vas a salir adelante... por que no metemos todas sus cosas aquí dentro y las guardas bien... así podrás tenerlas siempre presentes... pero no a la vista, recordándote y atormentándote todo el día...

- (algo dubitativo...) ...tu... tu crees que es mejor hacer eso?...

- (que ya a comenzado a meter unas fotos en la caja...) ...Si. Seguro.. tenemos que salir adelante y esto solo lo retrasaría... (para un momento para mirarle fijamente a los ojos...) ...y es más... desde hoy mismo tu vuelves a trabajar a la taberna.

- (negando con la cabeza...) ...pero Santi... eso no puede ser... te olvidas de algo no... (hace un gesto con la cabeza como tratando de señalar al piso de arriba...) ...tengo que cuidar del niño...

- (cayendo en la cuenta...) ...vaya... es verdad... Currito... (tras unos segundos en los que permanece en silencio... pensativo... ) no pasa nada... nos turnamos y ya esta.

- (sin entender nada... ) como que nos turnamos?... pero que dices?

- (que ha comenzado de nuevo a guardar las cosas de Marta en la caja... ) lo que has oído... nos turnamos... yo voy a la taberna por las mañanas mientras tu cuidas del niño, y por las tardes vas tu a la taberna y yo vengo y me quedo con Currito...

- (sin estar convencido del todo...) ...pero...

- (tajante...) ...ni peros ni leches!!... lo hacemos así y no se hable más... (se estira orgulloso mientras sonríe...) ... y si es necesario, como no podemos estar los dos juntos allí, pues mantenemos al chico nuevo hasta que el niño vaya al colegio y ya está!!

- (extrañado...) ... chico nuevo?

- (hablando entre dientes...) ...si... es que, este último mes... como tu tenías que estar en el hospital... y yo... yo solo en la taberna... pues no podía... así que he metido a un chico.

- (a cuadros...) ah?... un... un chico?... y... por que... por que no me lo habías dicho?...

- ...pues... por que... por que no quería preocuparte... además tu... tu tenías otros problemas... y... decidí meterlo, vale!!... es que no puedo?!!... es que no puedo decidir si contrato u no a alguien en mi taberna??!!!

- (viendo que su hermano comienza a acelerarse...) ...vale... vale... esta bien...

- (cogiendo a Diego del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse...) ...venga arriba!!... no te preocupes por nada, que ya me encargo yo de todo esto... vete ahora mismo a la taberna y así sales un poco de aquí...

- (resistiéndose un poco...) ...pero... ahora?...

- (mientras le empuja hacia la puerta...) ...si. Ahora mismo!!!... te presentas a Paquillo, le dices quien eres y que te ponga al corriente...

- ... Paquillo??...

- (que ya ha abierto la puerta y está sacando a su hermano de la casa...) ...si Paquillo... Paquillo!!... el chico... el chico nuevo!!... y no vuelvas hasta la hora de comer!!

- (mientras aguanta los empujones de su hermano...) ...va... vale... ya me voy... (y sale por la puerta, no muy convencido de lo que está haciendo...)

Pasaban ya más de quince minutos de la una del mediodía y aún seguían esperando en la puerta del colegio... no se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida... poco antes, cuando le vio atravesando la puerta de la clase, había sentido como le fallaban las fuerzas... sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento iba a llegar... - pero, tan pronto? –

Aún no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que habían incinerado a "su" madre, y lo que menos se podía imaginar era que fuera a volver al colegio al día siguiente de aquello... había visto a su mejor amigo totalmente roto... destrozado... y había pensado en el tiempo que tardaría este en volver a la normalidad de las clases... pero, "al día siguiente!!"... esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza...

Pero ahí estaba, apoyado junto a él en la tapia del colegio esperando a que saliera su hermano para irse a casa... y él... él no sabía que decir... – que se le dice a alguien que acaba de perder a su madre? – había pensado en ello a la vuelta del cementerio, pero aún no se le había ocurrido nada medianamente decente... no se había preocupado en exceso, ya que aún tenía tiempo de que se le ocurriera algo... hasta que le vio aparecer por la puerta de la clase... – ya no había más tiempo – el momento de estar al lado de su mejor amigo había llegado... y él seguía sin encontrar palabras de apoyo y de consuelo que ofrecerle...

Harto ya de darle más vueltas a la cabeza, decide que ya estaba bien y que fuera lo que fuera, algo tendría que decir... así que armándose de valor aunque tímidamente acierta a decir...

- (con un hilo de voz...) ...oye... y... estamos esperando a tu hermano, no?...

- (girándose hacia este y extrañado por la pregunta...) ...si Raúl... te lo he dicho antes... tengo que esperar a mi hermano para llevarle a casa...

- (rascándose la cabeza ...) ...ah... es verdad... jeje... que tonto... (tras una pausa...) ...a Guille, no?

- (sin entender que le pasa a Raúl...) ...claro... te recuerdo que mi otro hermano... Currito... todavía no va al colegio...

- (cierra los ojos al darse cuenta de su estupidez...) ...ya... y... tarda, no?... está tardando mucho...

- (mira su reloj...) ...si... no se donde narices se habrá metido este enano, pero cuando salga me va a oír... (se vuelve a girar hacia Raúl y al percatarse de su nerviosismo...) ...y a ti que te pasa?...

- (sorprendido...) ...a mi?... no nada... (al ver como Marcos le aguanta la mirada...) ...bueno... vale... es que... es que no me esperaba que vinieras hoy a clase...

- (agachando la cabeza...) ...ya... ni yo... pero... mi padre nos a dicho que viniéramos hoy al colegio... que teníamos que seguir con las clases...

- (con la boca abierta...) Ah... claro... las clases...

- (tratando de cortar el tema al sentirse algo incómodo...) ...así que ya ves... otra vez a sobar encima del pupitre...

- (moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado...) ...calla... calla... no me hables... no me hables de sobar...

- ...por?...

- ...mi madre... que me ha enmarronao sobando en su clase...

- (sonriendo...) ...no jodas?...

- ...pero sobando... sobando como un campeón!!... y lo peor...

- ...hay más?...

- ...lo peor... lo peor es que estábamos en un examen!!!

- (no puede evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas...) Jajajaja!!!... joder tío!!... en un examen!!... jajaja... y con tu madre!!!

- (ya más tranquilo al ver a Marcos reírse...) ...no quiero ni pensar en lo que me espera cuando llegue a casa... vamos... que me estoy pensando en ir al taller a pedirle pelas a mi padre y comerme un bocata por ahí...

- (sin dejar de reír...) ...pues si... yo de ti también me escaquearía... por que la que te va a caer, va a ser histórica... jajaja

Raúl sonríe resignado mientras niega su mala pata moviendo la cabeza... hasta que en uno de sus resignados movimientos descubre como se acerca a ellos alguien... alguien desconocido, que contoneando sus interminables curvas y soltando su increíble melena rubia al viento, consigue despertar en él los instintos más salvajes que habitan en su interior...

- (sin poder reprimirse e inclinándose hacia la chica rubia...) ..."No vayas por el sol, que te vas a derretir... Bombón!!!"

( - Gilipollas!!! - )

- (volviéndose hacia Marcos...) ...las tengo rotas!!!...

- ...tu crees?...

- (apoyándose de nuevo en la tapia...) ...ya te digo...

- (a escasos treinta centímetros de sus espaldas...) ...desde luego... tu padre no puede tener dudas de que eres hijo suyo...

- (girándose bruscamente junto con Marcos..) Ah!!!... mama!!... joder que susto!!

- (clavándole la mirada...) ...si... parece que hoy es el día de los sustos... primero en clase... luego aquí afuera...

- (agachando la cabeza...) joder... mama...

- .. ni joder ni jodar!!... mira, vete a casa que no te quiero ni ver... ya hablaremos luego de tus sustos... (se gira hacia Marcos...) ...y tu Marcos... acompáñame al despacho de Andrés...

- (extrañado...) ...al despacho del director?... pero... que pasa?

- (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como resignada...) ...nada... tu hermano Guille...

No sabía muy bien si lo que iba a hacer en ese momento era acertado o no... pero la realidad era que no se encontraba con fuerzas de llevarle la contraria a nadie, y mucho menos al animal de su hermano... con lo que casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ya a escasos metros de la taberna... "su taberna"... Hacía más de un mes que no pisaba por allí, justo desde el día en que Marta empeoró y tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital...

Tras atravesar el parque y entrar en la plaza, se detuvo... un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y una sensación extraña se apoderó de él... sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como presa de una repentina tiritona pese a que ese día no hacía frío... cerró los ojos al recordar con total nitidez la llamada de su hijo Marcos... y se vio a si mismo saliendo a toda prisa de la taberna y atravesando la plaza lo más rápidamente que fue capaz en dirección hacia donde ahora mismo se encontraba... Parecía que había sido ayer... y sin embargo... ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel fatídico día... Tomo aire... se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos... y como pudo, reanudó su marcha...

... "Quilla... no serás la Virgen María... pero estás llena de grasia!!!!" ...

- (parado en la puerta y observando como aquel joven moreno, que acababa de gritarle a esa chica, está recogiendo los vasos de una de las mesas... se dice a si mismo...) ...Dios mío...

- (con la bandeja llena de vasos, pasa por delante de aquel hombre que está como petrificado, parado en la puerta y sin dejar de mirarle con la boca abierta... ) Anda coño!!!... pero si es el muñeco de la "CruzCampo"... ya pensaba que no iba a llegar nunca... y ensima me lo traen sin peluca, sin sombrero ni na!!!...

- (sin poderse creer lo que acaban de escuchar sus oídos, se queda unos segundos mirando fijamente al camarero... ) ...Como dice?..

- (Dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro...) ...no se me enfade señor!!... venga!!, ahora mismo le invito a una servesita con su tapita de jamón y tó... ya verá que pronto le cambia esa cara de pasa que me trae...

Aún sin recuperarse de la impresión e incapaz de dejar de seguir con la mirada a aquel "camarero", observa como este se dirige hacia detrás de la barra, no sin antes acercarse a otra chica, que estaba en una de las mesas tomándose un refresco, para decirle al oído: "...comparadas contigo... las demás parecen una sucursal..." Todavía tuvieron que pasar unos veinte segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante lo que acababa de presenciar... tras los cuales se dirige hacía la barra en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo "Fructuoso", que a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentado fruto del incontrolado ataque de risa que le había entrado al haber sido testigo de toda la escena...

- (llegando a donde está Fiti... ) ... y este?... de que va?..

- (secándose como buenamente puede las lágrimas de los ojos...) jajaja... anda... no te enfades con "Paquillo"... que es mu salao... jajaja

- (sin dejar de mirar a Paquillo que está tirando unas cañas...) ...pero tu has visto?... que me ha llamado "el muñeco de la CruzCampo"!!!...

- (Apoyándose en la barra...) ...jajajaja!!!...

- (sin hacer caso a su amigo...) ...y... y encima va ahí... por la taberna... acosando a la clientela!!!

- ... A que es un crak?... jajaja

- (acercándose a donde están ellos... con una caña en una mano y un platito de jamón en la otra...) ...marchando una cañita con su tapita de jamón... tome, verá como le cambia esa cara!!.. que esto resucita a los muertos!!... venga, invita la casa!!...

- (apunto de atragantarse con la caña que estaba tomando mira a Paquillo con los ojos como platos, pálido y blanco como la patena...) Shhhh!!!!...

- (tras mirar incrédulo a la cerveza, a la "tapita de jamón", al "Paquillo", a su amigo, a la cerveza, a la tapa, al PAQUILLO!!!...) ... me cago en todo lo que se mueve!!!!... pero tú de que vas!!!... pero que es eso de los muertos!!!!... y lo de que "invita la casa"!!!... pero tu estás loco o que?!!!!!!

- (tras unos segundos de tensa calma, en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de los gritos de Diego... se incorpora y dirigiéndose a ambos...) ... Paquillo... este... este es Diego... "tu jefe"... Diego... este es Paquillo... "tu camarero"...

- (que permanecía incrustado en el botellero de detrás de la barra... ) ...hostiá, el viudo??!!!...

Veinte minutos más tarde salían con prisas por la puerta del colegio... era incapaz de dejar de mirar al suelo y levantar la cabeza mientras sentía los ojos de su hermano mayor clavándose como puñales en su nuca... aún no habían cruzado palabra alguna y esa aparente calma no hacía otra cosa que ponerle más y más nervioso a cada paso que daba... poco más tarde, al fin el silencio se rompió... le pilló de improviso, en forma como de zumbido... como si algo cortase el aire a gran velocidad... algo que estuvo a punto de tirarle al suelo al impactarle por detrás...

- (recuperando como buenamente puede el equilibrio y separándose unos pasos de su hermano...) ...Ayyy!!!!!

- (clavándole la mirada...) ..pero tu eres gilipollas!!!

- (mientras se tapa la nuca con ambas manos...) ...jo!!... me has hecho daño!!...

- (acercándose a él...) ...ya te vale enano!!... tenías que armarla, no?... no te podías estar quieto... No... tenías que joderlo todo!! (al ver que su hermano permanece callado y con la cabeza gacha, continua...) ...pero...pero a que ha venido eso de espiar por un agujero el vestuario de la chicas?!!... pero tu de que vas?!!... si eres un enano!!!

- (levanta la cabeza para contestarle...) ...pero si... si ese agujero lo abristeis Raúl y tu cuando teníais mi edad!!!...

- (a cuadros...) ...como?... pero tu que dices, enano!!

- (envalentonándose ligeramente...) ...que si, no disimules... que me lo contó Raúl...

- (mientras piensa en estrangular a su "amigo"...) ...pero... pero era otra situación... no tiene nada que ver...

- (con los ojos como platos...) ...pero... pero como que otra situación?...

- (tajante...) ...pues claro que si!!... es que tu no piensas!!... no sabes que ahora lo último que necesita papa es llevarse un disgusto por tu culpa??!!!... es que no ves como está?!!

- (agachando de nuevo al cabeza y muy bajito...) ...ya...

- ...que?...

- (tragando saliva...) ...que ya... que ya lo se...

- (clavándole la mirada...) ... y entonces... por que?... por que lo has hecho?...

- (con lágrimas en los ojos...) ...no... no lo se...

- (viendo que su hermano ha comenzado a llorar...) ...no lo entiendo... no te entiendo...

- (casi sin poder hablar por el llanto...) ... yo... yo lo siento...

- (sintiendo como se le comienza a formar un nudo en el estómago al verle así...) ...joder Guille... (acercándose a él para abrazarle...) ...venga... vale... vale ya... no... no llores... (permanece unos instantes abrazado a su hermano...) ...verás... estoy pensando... no... no se lo vamos a decir a papa... de acuerdo?...

- (levanta la cabeza para mirarle...) ...no si yo no pensaba...

- (se separa un poco de él...) ...Guille!!... cuidado que te la estas jugando... a ver si voy a cambiar de idea ahora...

- ...vale.. vale... no, si lo que has dicho... estaba bien...

- (no puede evitar sonreírle...) ...venga, vamos a casa, que llegamos tarde y no queremos que papa sospeche nada... no?

- (poniéndose en camino...) pues venga... vamos rápido...

- (pasándole el brazo por la espalda mientras comienzan a caminar...) ...desde luego enano... ya te enseñaré yo como y cuando puedes usar el "agujero" para que no te pillen...

Cuando llegó a casa para preparar la comida lo último que podía imaginarse era que su marido ya estuviera allí... por lo que no sin cierta preocupación se acerca al sofá donde está sentado y extrañada...

- (mientras le acaricia el pelo...) cariño, ha pasado algo?... como es que has llegado tan pronto?...

- (apartando la mirada del televisor...) calla, calla... no me hables... no me hables...

- (echándose hacia a tras en el sillón...) ...Ay!!... Fiti por favor no me asustes!!... es Raúl?...

- (negando con la cabeza...) ...no... no es Raúl... (tras una pequeña pausa...) ...Diego... es Diego...

- (a cuadros...) ...Diego?... pero... que ha pasado?...

- (mientras escenifica con los brazos...) ...pues que ha venido a la taberna... y... y Paquillo... pues que ha metido la pata... y Diego... Diego le ha metido el plato de la "tapita" entre ceja y ceja... vamos, que no le ha sacado un ojo de puro milagro... no veas que puntería...

- (llevándose las manos a la cabeza...) ...pero que dices...

- ...lo que oyes... luego la cosa se ha tranquilizado un poco... pero como comprenderás no me iba a quedar allí...

- (alucinando en colores...) ...pues no Fiti!!... no, no lo entiendo!!... pero como dices que no te ibas a quedar allí?... es que no entiendes que lo que necesita ahora Diego es que estéis a su lado!!... y no que huyáis de él a la primera de cambio!!...

- (levantando la palma de la mano para frenarla... ) Eh!!... que yo no he huido, eh!!... ha sido... ha sido una retirada estratégica...

- ...retirada estratégica?!!... desde luego... desde luego Fiti que no te reconozco!!!...

- ...que si mujer... que si... que no era el momento... joder!!... que lo se yo!!... que... que el hombre... pues... que no... que no atendía a razones...

- (agachando la cabeza...) ...bueno... la verdad es que un poco cabezota si que es... pero... pero aún así... Fiti, ahora te necesita... lo sabes, no?...

- ...claro que lo se... Candelaria... claro que lo se!!... si, cuando se ha calmado un poco he estado hablando con él...

- (sin poder ocultar cierta sensación de pánico...) ...y?...

- (escenificando de nuevo...) ...pues eso... que le he preguntado que tal estaba, y que si necesitaba algo...

- (removiéndose de nervios en el sofá...) ...Y?...

- ...pues que dice que ha hablado con su hermano y que... pues que tiene que tirar pa lante... que la vida sigue... y todo eso... (tras unos segundos pensativo...) ...aunque... yo creo que debería de poner más de su parte para conseguirlo...

- (sin saber muy bien si quiere o no oír el resto...) ...por?...

- ...pues por que... "para ayudare"... le he dicho que si nos íbamos esta noche al "Mogambo"... ya sabes, para seguir adelante, pasar de las penas y todo eso... pero... pero me ha dicho que no...

- (confirmando sus temores...) ...al Mogambo?... si... buena idea, no?... (tras un incómodo silencio...) ...pero Fiti por Dios!!!... es que tu te has vuelto loco!!!... pero como le dices de ir al Mogambo!!!... Ay Dios!!!... pero es que no te das cuenta que ayer incineraron a su esposa!!!!

- (incrustado en el fondo del sillón... ) ...vale... vale... pero... es que... es que no es tan facil!!... a ver, tu... tu que le dirías?...

- (tratando de relajarse...) ...que qué le diría?... que qué le diría?... joder Fiti, pues no se... pues algo que le anime... no se... algo como que nunca llueve eternamente, que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... no se... a ver, algo bonito como que la nieve y la tormenta destruyen la flor, pero que no pueden matar la semilla... o que no se puede impedir el viento, pero que se pueden construir molinos... y... y sobretodo, sobretodo le diría que debe salir adelante... que será duro, pero que la más larga caminata comienza con un paso... y que debe hacerlo con decisión y mirando solo a delante, por que ya sabes... lo peor que puede hacerse es cruzar un precipicio en dos saltos... no se Fiti... lo importante es que tenga claro que no lo puede dejar... que no puede pensar en la idea de "ya viviré"... eso sería un error, lo que tiene que pensar es en "vivir hoy"... el día a día... caerse está permitido... pero levantarse es obligatorio!!

Pese a esperar casi un minuto, sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta... su marido acababa de entrar en estado de shock... como tratando de asimilar toda aquella información...

Esa misma tarde, en la taberna las cosas estaban algo más tranquilas y Fiti vio el momento para hablarle a su amigo...

- (acercándose a Diego que estaba limpiando una de las mesas...) que tal Diego?... mejor?...

- (mientras sigue limpiando...) ...pues ahí vamos... a ver si pongo un poco de orden... por que desde luego mi hermano... la verdad, no se que ha estado haciendo...

- (poniéndole la mano en el hombro...) ...A ver Diego... tiempo al tiempo... (le indica que se siente... ) ...escucha... no vaya a ser que llueva y... y eternamente estemos fastidiados...

- (mirándole extrañado, hecha un vistazo a la puerta para ver que tiempo hace en la calle ...) ...como?...

- (se pone delante para atraer su atención...) ...Que si hombre que si... tu hazme caso... o es que no sabes lo de las plantas?...

- (intrigado a la vez que extrañado...) ...Que le pasa a las plantas?

- ...Pues que las plantas, cuando llueve... se joden y a la mierda con ellas... y si no es por el jardinero... el que lleva las semillas... pues ... pues a tomar por culo las flores...

- (sin entender nada...) ...el jardinero...?

- (asintiendo...) claro... por que... por qué te crees que construyen los molinos... lo sabes?... sabes por qué construyen los molinos?...

- (tímidamente...) ...por... el viento?...

- (sonriéndole...) ...pues claro!! ... por el viento!!... ya que si no hubiera viento... pa que coño servirían los molinos?... eh?... pues para nada... es el viento!!... el viento es la clave!!

- (con la boca abierta...) ...la clave?... pero... la clave para que?...

- (sintiéndose cada ver más y más crecido...) ...pues la clave para poder andar... por que... (se acerca más a su amigo...) ...cuando tienes que andar... pues, el viento es lo que más importa, no?... a ver, tu cuando vas a un sitio andando... cuando recorres un camino... si el viento sopla a tu favor... pues vas... vas bien...no?

- (asiente con la cabeza...) ...Si... Si, claro...

- (se separa un poco de él...) ...Pero!!... pero!! Y si el viento va en contra... eh? Que pasa?... pues que vas jodido... no?... y no avanzas...

- (meditando sus palabras...) ...hombre pues si...

- ...Y claro, entonces... no tienes fuerza para saltar el precipicio... y la cagas... la cagas pero que bien!!... por que un precipicio... un precipicio en dos veces... pues como que no...

- (instintivamente levanta dos de dos de su mano derecha y los observa...) ...Dos veces?...

- (señalando la mano de Diego con los dedos levantados...) ...pues claro que no... en dos veces no se hace nada... hay que hacerlo todo de una vez... mira... sabes lo que te digo... sabes lo que te digo?

- (cada vez más intrigado...) ...Dime... dime...

- (clavándole la mirada...) ...Que el que vive... vive hoy!!... mañana... mañana, no está permitido... si hay que hacerlo, hay que hacerlo hoy!!... nada de mañana!!

- (creyendo entender por donde van los tiros...) ...Ya... ya entiendo... (tras meditarlo unos segundos...) ... tienes razón... lo mismo me ha dicho Santi... tengo que tirar pa lante... tengo que hacerlo...

- (sin podérselo creer...) ...como?... que Santi te ha sabido decir todo esto?... el solo?

- (que ya no le escuchaba fruto de la emoción... se levanta...) ...Gracias... no se que haría sin vosotros... dame un abrazo!!... amigo mío!!..

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
